A Year Gone By
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Okay I know Lucy has been gone for two years but I wrote this fic right after All In The Family and I wanted to post it. Its an AU fic a year later if Lucy hadn't died.
1. Chapter 1:Memories

This story takes place one year after All In The Family. The stabbing accrued but Lucy survived her injuries She graduated and is now a doctor Carter never battled drug addiction. Lucy and Carter have grown closer and are now living together in Kerry Weaver's basement. Also Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County General they were married and are now raising Tess and Kate together. Mark and Elizabeth are now married and pregnant.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.  
  
Summery: It's the one year anniversary of Carter and Lucy's stabbing. Carter and Lucy both share a secret with Kerry Weaver. This Valentine's Day holds surprises for Lucy and Carter and only Kerry knows what those surprises are.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Memories   
  
  
  
It is February 13, 2001 tomorrow will be Valentine's Day. Lucy was standing by the admit desk she was rubbing her forehead. Kerry Weaver walks up to her. "Lucy are you ok you don't look well. Lucy looks at her concerned friend who had become like a mother to her since her accident. "I'm fine Kerry I think its just the thought of what tomorrow is and well oh never mind I'm sure its nothing." Kerry grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her to the lounge " Okay Lucy what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything." She said softly. "Well its just that I'm" she pauses. She looks up at Kerry "I'm late." She whispered "Late for what" She asked. "No, I'm late as in I haven't gotten my period yet." Kerry smiles "You mean you're pregnant?" Lucy sighed "Well maybe I don't know for sure but I have all the symptoms, tired, nauseous, and I haven't had a period in almost two months." She nodded "Well we'll just have to find out."  
  
  
She walks out of the lounge and walks over to the supply closet and grabbed something from one of its selves. she returned to the lounge and pulls a pregnancy test out of her lab coat pocket and hands it to Lucy. She takes the test now all they have to do is wait. Ten minutes pass and the alarm on Kerry's watch beeps. "Well Lucy time to see if you're going to have a baby." Lucy picks up the test and as soon as she sees the positive mark she bursts into tears. Kerry wraps her arms around Lucy "Shh sweetie its ok don't cry." She said softly. "Oh Kerry what am I going to do." she cried.  
  
"Well that's something you'll have to discuss with John." She looks at her. "It is John's isn't it?" she asked "Of course it's Carter's do you think I'd let anyone else see how horrible and disfigured I am." She said. "After last Valentine's Day I never thought anyone could love me looking like this" she pulls down her blouse revealing her scars. "But Carter does I don't know what I'd do with out him in my life." What if this" she points to her abdomen "drives him away."  
  
Kerry hugged her. "I think John will be thrilled to find out you are carrying his child." Lucy nodded "I hope you're right." She whispered. Just then her pager goes off "Looks like I'm needed in the ER. Please Kerry don't say anything to Carter." She pleaded. Kerry smiled "Don't worry Lucy my lips are sealed." Kerry smiled as she watched her leave the lounge.  
  
Later that day Carter arrives to start his shift in the ER. He had a big smile on his face and he was whistling. "Hey Dr. Carter you seem to be in a good mood today." Randi said with a smile. "I 'm in a very good mood Randi and may I add you look lovely today." Randi blushes "Thank you Dr. Carter." He smiled and headed for the lounge to get his lab coat from his locker. He bumped into Carol and Doug. He smiled "Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Ross and how is married life.?" Doug smiled as he wrapped his arm around Carol's waist. "Married life is great I couldn't be happier." He said. "I hope I'm this happy after Luce and I get married." He said to himself. Carol smiled "What was that Carter." She asked "Oh nothing." He replied. "Okay if you say so" she smiles "I'll see you later Doug and I are off to get the girls".   
  
Carter says goodbye and walks into the lounge. He sees Kerry sitting on the couch. "Hey Kerry you busy." She smiled. "Hi John, no why." He sits on the couch next to her. "I want to show you something." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little velvet box he opens it to reveal a stunning diamond ring. "Wow John it's beautiful." She exclaimed. "It's for Lucy I'm going to ask her to marry me." Kerry wasn't sure what to say. "Kerry are you ok. Carter asked when she didn't say anything. "Yes I'm fine John. It's just that well Lucy is upset about tomorrow and you aren't ." she said quickly not wanting to let on about the baby. "Believe me it's on my mind but Lucy is on my mind even more I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to raise a family with her." That last statement made Kerry smile she knew Lucy had nothing to worry about John would love her secret.  
  
Carter saw the smile on her face. "Kerry you're smiling I hope that means you approve." She gives him a big hug "of course I do, You and Lucy have a special place in my heart I'm very happy for you." Carter hugs her "Thank you Kerry. Your approval means alot to me, I just hope she says yes." Kerry smiled. "Don't worry John I'm sure she will."  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful Kerry had a few patients, and every time she saw Carter or Lucy she would smile for she was sitting on two huge secrets that would make them both very happy. Tomorrow would be a big day in more ways than one. Kerry was just hoping everybody herself included could get threw Valentine's Day with out reliving to many painful memories. She grabbed her crutch from its resting place against her locker and headed for the door saying goodbye to Mark and Elizabeth who were enjoying a few stolen moments in between patients. Elizabeth blushed a little as she bid Kerry a good night. Mark smiled and waved. Kerry headed home hoping tomorrow would be a good day.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets....Carter and Lucy reveal their secrets to each other. Coming Soon. 


	2. Chapter 2:Secrets

This story takes place one year after All In The Family. The stabbing accrued but Lucy survived her injuries She graduated and is now a doctor Carter never battled drug addiction. Lucy and Carter have grown closer and are now living together in Kerry Weaver's basement. Also Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County General they were married and are now raising Tess and Kate together. Mark and Elizabeth are now married and pregnant.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.  
  
Summery: Carter proposes and learns of Lucy's pregnancy.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets  
  
  
February 14, 2001 today is Valentine's Day but this year there is no Valentine's Day decorations in the ER. Nobody was passing out Valentines Day cards and there would be no party. Most of the ER staff dreaded Valentine's Day for last year on Valentine's Day they had almost lost two of their own.   
  
Kerry walked into the ER she was remembering how last Valentine's Day she had walked into a loud party and then minutes later she had found two of her friends Lucy and Carter laying in exam room 3 in pools of their own blood. She shook the awful memory from her mind. She went to the lounge and changed into her lab coat. She walks over to the admit desk she sees Lucy standing there. "Hi Lucy are you okay?" Lucy sighed "I swear if one more person asks me that I'll scream. I'm fine." She insisted.   
  
Carter has been standing at his locker looking in the mirror for ten minutes he was nervous about his proposal to Lucy. He swallows "Well John this it just go out there and ask her." He slams his locker shut. He heads for the door feeling the little box in his pocket.  
He rounds the corner. He sees Lucy standing there along with Kerry, Doug, Carol, Peter, Elizabeth, Mark, Malucci, Luka, Abby, Jing-Mei, , Cleo, Randi, as well as all the nurses. It had been a slow day so everyone was just hanging out wait for things to pick up. He walks over to Lucy. "Hi Luce." She smiled. "Hi Carter." He takes her hand. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded "Yeah sure."  
  
Still holding her hand he gets down on one knee. He looks into Lucy's big blue eyes. "Luce last year I almost lost you." "You are the best thing to ever happen to me." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "What I'm trying to say is Lucy Joanne Knight will you marry me.? He removes the diamond ring from its box and slips on Lucy's delicate finger. Lucy was crying. Carter as well as all of their friends were waiting for her answer. "Oh Carter I can't say yes yet because there's something you should know first." He looked at her. She looks over at Kerry. Kerry smiles and nods her head. Lucy looked into his warm brown eyes. "Carter I'm "she stops and turns away. He takes her hand he" Luce honey what is it you can tell me." she whispers "I'm pregnant." She slowly turned to look at him. She notices he has tears in his eyes  
  
  
"Luce did you just say that you're that we're going to have a baby!" She nodded. "Yes." He smiles "Did everyone hear that I'm going to be a father! "He pulls Lucy into his embrace and kisses her. "So Will you marry me." She smiled "I love you John Carter yes I'll marry you." He smiled "She said yes!!" He picks her up and swings her around. As he held her close Lucy looked around the ER at all the happy faces of all her friends and at the happy face of the man she loves more than anything. She realized how happy she was to be alive. She thought in her mind she says to herself "Paul Sorbriki because you attacked us Carter and I grew closer and now we're engaged with a baby on the way. So I say thank you for helping me change my life and making it better." She looked up at her fiancée' "What were you thinking Luce." She smiled "Oh just how happy I'll be when I'm Mrs. John Carter." She stands on her tiptoes and places a kiss on Carter's lips "I love you Carter" He kissed her "I love you too Luce"  
  
  
Chapter 3: Wedding Bells...Carter and Lucy tie the knot with a few surprises along the way. Coming Soon. 


	3. Chapter 3:Wedding Bells

This story takes place one year after All In The Family. The stabbing accrued but Lucy survived her injuries She graduated and is now a doctor Carter never battled drug addiction. Lucy and Carter have grown closer and are now living together in Kerry Weaver's basement. Also Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County General they were married and are now raising Tess and Kate together. Mark and Elizabeth are now married and pregnant.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton.  
  
Summery: Carter and Lucy tie the knot with a few surprises along the way.  
  
Chapter 3:Wedding Bells  
  
Lucy is sitting in the lounge with bridal magazines spread all over the table. Elizabeth walks into the lounge her belly starting to bulge she is now 5 months pregnant. She sits on the couch next to her. "I never thought it would feel so good to sit down. My feet are killing me." Lucy smiled "So that's what I have to look forward to." Elizabeth nodded "Yep you too will have the privilege of experiencing sore feet, back aches, and having to pee every five minutes." Lucy smiled "Oh goody." They both laugh. I never knew planning a wedding was so hard." Elizabeth rubbed her growing belly. "Tell me about it." She thought back a few short months ago to when her and Mark were married in a small intimate wedding with their ER family present.   
  
The sound of Lucy's voice snaps her back to the present. "So Elizabeth will you be one of my bridesmaids?" She owed Elizabeth her life. If it hadn't been for her and Dr. Ramono she wouldn't even be her to get married. She had known as soon as Carter proposed that she wanted Elizabeth to be in her wedding. "Lucy look at me I'm huge I'll never fit into a bridesmaid dress." She smiled "Elizabeth you look great and you will fit perfectly in a bridesmaid dress." She sighed "Alright you win" . Lucy hugged her. "Thank you Elizabeth for being my bridesmaid and for saving my life" Elizabeth hugged her too "Your welcome Lucy but I got to go now it's been five minutes and you know what that means. Lucy laughs "Okay I'll see you later."  
  
Carter was on his lunch break. He was in the cafeteria. He sees his friend Peter Benton sitting alone at a near by table. Carter walks over and sits down. "Hey Peter how are things up in the OR." Peter sighed "Hey Carter its been a busy morning I had two bowel reductions and a burst appendix." He nodded. "Wow that is a pretty busy morning." Peter then asks Carter how things were down in the ER. "It was pretty busy this morning. I had a MVA, two GSW, a bounce back migraine, and a kid with the flu." "sounds like your morning was pretty busy too. Carter took a deep breath. "Umm Peter can I ask you something? He nodded "Sure what is it." "Well, I was wondering if you'd be my bestman." Peter looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Are you serious?" He nodded "I'm serious I want you to be my bestman." Peter smiled I'd be honored man" Carter smiled "Thank you Peter"  
  
Lucy had two more things to do to make her wedding complete. She had already asked Carol and Elizabeth to be her bridesmaids now all she had to do ask Kerry to be her maid of honor and find some one to give her away . She knew who she was going to ask and she knew her choice would shock the ER. She now stood outside Dr. Ramono's office. She knocks on the door. "Come in." He shouted Lucy slowly enters the office. "Hello Ms. Knight what can I do for you." He asked. "Well, Dr. Ramono I'm sure you know that in a few weeks Carter and I are getting married." He nodded. " Yes so I've heard." She was a bit nervous. "I need someone to give me away and I was hoping you would do the honors" Dr. Ramono was speechless. "You want ME to give you away" he asked stunned. She nodded. "Yes I do" At that moment Lucy saw Dr. Ramono do something no one has ever seen him do before. He smiled. "I'd be honored to walk you down the isle Lucy" She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Dr. Ramono." He nodded as he watched her leave his office. He had become quite fond of Lucy after last Valentine's Day he was glad to be included in her wedding.  
  
Later that day Lucy runs into Kerry "I was just coming to look for you." Kerry smiles "Why, are you ok." She nodded "Yeah but I'd be even better if you'd agree to be my maid of honor!" Kerry blushes "Umm I don't know, what about this" she raised her crutch up. Lucy smiled. "So, I still want you to be in my wedding" Kerry was touched "I'd love to be your maid of honor." She said as she hugged her. She hugs her back. "Thank you Kerry, this means so much to me"   
Lucy was happy her wedding plans were coming along perfectly and it wouldn't be long until she was Mrs. John Carter.  
  
Lucy and Carter's wedding day was the next day and it was the talk of the ER. Carter was in the lounge filling Kerry in on his big surprise for Lucy. " Yeah he's my cousin, he's getting the group to perform Lucy's favorite song at the wedding" Kerry looked stunned "You're kidding he's really you're cousin!" he nodded "Yep so do you think Lucy will like it" She nodded "Are you kidding her favorite group singing her favorite son she's gonna love it!" Lucy walked into the lounge. "Who's gonna love what" Carter smiled "Oh nothing honey" She shrugged and went about her day.   
  
It is now Lucy and Carter's wedding day. Lucy is so nervous. She is up in Kerry's bedroom with Kerry, Carol, and Elizabeth. They were helping Lucy get ready. There's a knock at the door "Come in unless you are John." She yelled. Everybody laughed. The door opens and the they person standing there smiled "Well my name begins with a J but its not John." Kerry shrieks with happiness " Jeanie!" she gives her friend a hug. Jeanie smiled "So Lucy you finally got Carter to settle down congratulations." She hugs her.. Lucy smiled. "Thanks Jeanie I'm glad you came. So where's Reggie." She asked. "He and Carlos went ahead to the church." The five of them hurried to get Lucy ready for her big day.  
  
At the church Carter was pacing. He was driving Peter nuts. "Man Carter chill out." He looked at him. "The church is filling up with our friends from the ER and soon Lucy and I will be married." Peter nodded. "Yeah I know but you need to try and relax." Just then a female voice said "Hi John." He turned around to see Anna Del Amico standing there. He smiled. "Hi Anna." She smiled. "What no hug?" Carter nervously hugs her. "You look great I'm glad you came." She grinned. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I'm glad you were able to find happiness." 'He hugged her again. "Thank You Anna." She smiled. "I'll catch you later." She took a seat in the pews.  
  
Mark was busy being an usher showing people to their seats. He looks up he turns pale at the sight of a very familiar face. Susan Lewis walks over to him. "Hi Mark how have you been." Mark smiled nervously "I'm great I just got married and I'm about to be a dad again She smiled. "Really that's great, congratulations" she said as she hugged him.. A little girl of about five tugs on Susan's dress "Aunt Susan". Mark is shocked "Susan is this little Susie." She nodded "It sure is but she's not so little anymore" "Chloe and Joe are away on vacation so I brought her along" She looked down at her niece. "Susie this is my friend Mark." The little girl whispers "Hi." Mark smiled at her. "hey you have gotten so big I remember when you were just a baby." Susie smiles at him then she looks up at Susan. "I'll see you later Mark" she hugged him again as she grabs Susie's hand and takes a seat in the pews.. .  
  
Carter was checking on his surprise for Lucy when he hears a familiar voice. "Well ,Well Dr. Carter is getting hitched." He knew that voice "Maggie!" he exclaimed. When he sent her the invitation he hadn't thought she would actually come. "I didn't think you would come." Maggie Doyle looked at him. "John I wouldn't miss YOUR wedding. I can't believe John Carter is settling down with one woman." He laughs "ha ha Maggie." He hugs her "I'm glad you came." She smiled "So am I" she replied as she went to take her seat in the pews.  
  
Lucy, Kerry , Elizabeth, Carol, and Jeanie had just arrived at the church. "Oh God oh God oh God." Lucy kept repeating nervously. "Lucy what's wrong?" Kerry asked. "I'm getting married in a matter of minutes." She started to pace nervously. Her friends embrace her and tell her not to worry. Kerry looks at her. "Lucy You and John were meant to be together you have nothing to worry about." She smiled. She hugged Kerry "Thank you"  
  
Carter and Peter are standing at the front of the church. the music starts. Carol and Elizabeth walk down the isle followed by Kerry. The wedding march begins and Lucy is led down the isle by Robert Ramono. Lots of shocked oohs and ahhs could be heard through out the church. Ramono smiles as Carter takes Lucy's hand. The priest smiles. "Before we start the ceremony John Carter has something he'd like to give his bride." Carter looks at his bride. "Luce I wanted to express my love to you with a song." He winks at a young blonde guy "Okay hit it Cos.!." Lucy is stunned to see Brian, A.J, Howie, Kevin, and Nick of the Backstreet Boys standing there at her wedding. Nick walks over to her "Lucy my cousin wanted to express his love to you with a song. Nick walks back over to the group and they begin to sing *I Promise You With Everything I Am.* Lucy looks at Carter with tears in her eyes she whispers "Thank you " she grinned "So is Nick Carter really your cousin." Carter smiled and nodded.  
  
The Ceremony goes beautifully and when the priest said "I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the whole church cheered. Carter lifted the veil from his new wife's face he pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately. "I love you Mrs. Carter." Lucy smiled "I love you too Mr. Carter"  
  
As the newly married John and Lucy Carter make their way out of the church they glance around at all of their friends who had come and joined in their happiness then they looked at each other. They knew their lives would always be filled with happiness and love especially with a baby on the way!  
  
Chapter 4: And Baby Makes 3... The birth of the newest member of the Carter family. ...Coming Soon 


	4. Chapter 4:And Baby Makes Three

This story takes place one year after All In The Family. The stabbing accrued but Lucy survived her injuries She graduated and is now a doctor Carter never battled drug addiction. Lucy and Carter have grown closer and are now living together in Kerry Weaver's basement. Also Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County General they were married and are now raising Tess and Kate together. Mark and Elizabeth are now married and pregnant.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC, and Michael Crichton. David Douglas Greene, and John Robert Carter, Ms. Rivers, and Kellie are mine.   
  
Summery: The newest little Carter arrives.   
  
  
Chapter :4 And Baby Makes 3  
  
  
  
Dr. Lucy Carter was approaching the admit desk . She sees Elizabeth standing there with her new baby boy whom she helped deliver two months ago." Hey Elizabeth." She smiled. "Hi Lucy, Wow you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." She giggled. "Gee thanks" Lucy rubs her bulging belly "I'll be glad when I can see my feet again." Elizabeth smiled. "Would you like to hold little David." Lucy smiles "I sure would!" She places the tiny bundle in Lucy's arms. Lucy looks down at the cooing infant. "Hello there David Douglas Greene." she loved holding babies. She sighed for it wouldn't be long before she was holding her and Carter's baby in her arms. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her pager. Lucy kisses the baby's forehead and hands him back to his mother. "See you later Elizabeth duty calls."   
  
  
Later that day Lucy was in the suture room. She finishing up the sutures on a 9 year old girl's hand lac when the pain hit. Lucy grabbed her stomach and let out a scream. The little girl became worried "Dr. Carter are you okay?" She looks at her young patient but before she can say anything the pain starts again and its even worse than before. She clutches her stomach and collapses on to the floor. "Dr. Carter! I'm going to get help." The little girl runs out of the suture room in search of help.   
  
Kerry spots the little girl standing in the hallway. "Hi I'm Dr. Weaver are you okay?" She nodded. "I'm Kellie, I'm ok but my doctor isn't she needs help." Kerry nodded. "Okay Kellie can you show me where she is." Kerry follows the little girl to the suture room. She saw Lucy laying on the floor clutching her stomach. "Lucy are you okay!" She moans "Kerry the baby its coming." Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I'm scared." She whispered. Kerry pushes the hair out of her face "Shh its ok everything's going to be okay."   
  
She runs out into the hallway she spots Carol. "Carol we need a gurney over here" She grabs a gurney and races to the suture room. "What do we have?" she asked. "Its Lucy she's in labor help me get her on the gurney." Carol and Kerry lift her onto the gurney. Lucy looks up at Kerry "Please I want to stay down here I don't want to go up to OB I want you to deliver this baby." She sighed softly. "I don't know about that." Lucy squeezes her hand "Please." She pleaded. Kerry nodded. "Okay but only if I can call in Abby she was an OB nurse we may need her." Lucy only nods her head she was having another contraction.  
  
Carol pages Abby to exam room one. "Carter I want Carter." Lucy whimpered. "Okay sweetie don't worry we'll find him." Kerry said soothingly. She then tells Carol to page Carter. Abby rushes in and sees Lucy. "Hey Lucy." She looked at her "It hurts so much where's Carter I want Carter." She cried. "Don't worry he'll be here. " Abby said asureingly. "Do you want something for the pain?" she asked. I love the epidermal man you'd love him too." Carol said with a giggle. Abby laughed remembering when Carol was in labor with the twins. "No I don't want anything for the pain. I just want my husband!" She cried.  
  
Meanwhile Carter was finishing with a patient. "Now remember Ms. Rivers only take this medication on a full stomach." Ms. Rivers smiled. "Thank you Dr. Carter" Just then Carter feels his pager vibrating. He looked at it "Hmm." He mumbled. He walks over to the admit desk. "Hey Randi what's going on why did Dr. Weaver page me to exam room one." Randi looked at him. "Dr. Carter you don't know?" He looked at her. "know what?" he asked. "Lucy is in labor." She told him. "What!!" He races to exam room one. When he walks in Kerry is examining Lucy while Abby held her hand. Carter goes over to Lucy and takes her hand form her. "I'm here Luce everything is going to be okay." Lucy looks at Carter but doesn't get a chance to say anything she is hit with a big contraction she was squeezing Carter's hand tightly in hers. As soon as the contraction ends He tell her he'll be right over here talking to Kerry. Lucy nods her head.  
  
"Kerry why haven't you given her anything for the pain?" he asked. "Calm down John. Lucy said she didn't want anything for the pain." Carter nodded "Okay" He looks at her. "Kerry, Lucy isn't due for almost another month the baby will be ok won't it." He asked. She places her hand on his shoulder and "Don't worry John everything will be ok."  
  
"Kerry Lucy's water just broke." Abby informed her. Kerry and Carter return to Lucy. Carter strokes her damp hair "Don't worry Luce just think soon we'll be parents." She looks at him. "Oh shut up!" she smirked.  
  
Kerry examines Lucy again. "Okay on your next contraction I want you to push." Lucy starts crying. "I can't I'm too tired." Carter takes her hand and looks right into her big blue eyes "Yes you can Lucy you are the strongest person I know and you never give up." She sighed. "Oh Carter I'm not strong." He nodded "Yes you are Luce. Remember Corrine You wouldn't give up until we found her father ,when you were a medical student no matter how hard of a time I gave you and you never gave up." "and when Paul Sorbriki stabbed us nobody thought you'd survive but you did and after all we were through you found the strength to allow yourself to be loved and I'm glad you did because Lucy Carter I love you more than anything." Lucy was crying even more "I love you too."  
  
When Lucy's next contraction hit Carter held her up as she pushed. "You're doing great Lucy you're crowning it won't be long now." Kerry informed her. After a few more pushes Kerry announces that the head is out. Lucy's face is covered in sweat. "Come on Lucy one more good push and your baby will be here." Lucy sighed with exhaustion. "Can't you just pull it out I'm so tired." She pats her knee. "I know you are sweetie and after this last push you can rest." Carter gently holds Lucy up and she pushes and the room is finally filled with the sounds of a baby. "It's A Boy!. " Kerry shouted. She places the baby on Lucy's stomach and hands Carter a clamp and "Time to cut the cord dad!" "Oh Carter he's beautiful. Lucy whispered. Carter smiled. "Just like his mother."  
  
Kerry takes the baby and cleans him off and weights him. "Is he ok" Lucy asks. Kerry nodded "He's a prefect 6lb 3oz baby boy" She places the baby in Lucy's arms "Now all he needs is a name." Lucy looks at Carter. He shakes his head. "Guys meet John Robert Carter. Carol smiled "I'll go make the announcement to the ER" She slips out of the room.  
  
Carol goes over to the admit desk she sees Malucci, Luka, Peter, Jing Mei, Cleo, Mark, Doug, Malik, Chuni, Yosh, Conni, Lydia, and Randi all scattered about the ER even Elizabeth was still there sitting behind the admit desk feeding little David. She smiled. "Everyone if I could get your attention I have an announcement to make." By now all eyes were on Carol. "Lucy gave birth to a healthy 6lb 3oz baby boy his name John Robert Carter." Cheers and claps could be heard all threw the ER   
  
Later that day after Lucy had been settled in her room all her and Carter's friends came up to visit and get a glimpse of the newest Carter. Lucy and Carter were finally alone but not for long there was a tap on the door Lucy says come in. Carter is shocked to see Dr. Ramono walk in. Lucy smiles "Hi Dr. Romano." He smiled nervously. "I, I heard you had the baby and I was wondering if," he paused. "Would you like to see him." She asked. "Yes." He replied. "He's beautiful." She smiled "Thank you, would you like to hold him?" Carter gives her a look. Dr. Ramono nodded. Lucy places the baby in his arms. They see a side of Ramono they've never seen before for he coos at the small bundle. "So Dr. Carter what's his name?" He had caught Carter off guard because Ramono hardly ever spoke to him. "His name is John Robert Carter." Ramono looks down at the baby in his arms "Welcome to the world John Robert." He then hands the baby back to Lucy. "Id better get going so you can get some rest." He was about to leave "Dr. Ramono, Thank you" He turns around "For what." Lucy smiles. "For my family, If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive today. I wouldn't be married to John Carter and holding our baby in my arms." Dr. Ramono didn't know what to say. His voice was shaky as he said "You're welcome Lucy." Lucy and Carter both could have swore they saw a tear slide down Dr. Ramono's cheek as he left the room.  
  
Now Lucy and Carter were alone once again. Carter sat on the bed next to Lucy. She leans on him. "I'm soo tired." She whispered. Carter pulls his wife and newborn son into his arms. It doesn't take for Lucy long to fall asleep. He kisses her forehead and whispers "I love you Luce." He places a small kiss on the top of his son's head "I love you too John Robert. " Carter soon drifted off to sleep holding his family close to him.  
  
Chapter 5:The Epilogue...Coming Soon!  
  
Author's Note: Liz had a boy in this fic the reason for that is at time time I wrote this chapter I had seen up to Rescue Me so I knew she was pregnant but I didn't know what the sex of her baby was gonna be. I really do Love Ella so I just wanted to make that clear. Ella will be mentioned in the epilogue..I promise!:) 


End file.
